Sailor Moon GSS - Galaxie Sailors' Saga
by kaf16
Summary: 5 New scouts appear out of no where. Whose side are they on? Why are they here? Can they be trusted??? Well, of course they can! They're on the good guys side, and they are here to save Selestial Queen Serenity from a painful death! READ IT TODAY!!! LOL!
1. Sailor Scouts VS. The Galaxie Sailors

They all faced each other, ready to duel. We were in the middle of a fight with the enemy we were sent back to defeat, when these five wannabees came and interrupted us, allowing our enemy to get away, again. When they had seen us, they were just about as shocked as we were to see them, but now they looked strong and ready, prepared for anything and everything we throw at them.  
  
I look to my left side where Ashley and Aydel stood and waited, both transformed into their ultimate form of being. I looked to my right, and Rachel and Alex stood the same, prepared and ready to fight, in their ultimate form. We were known as the Galaxie Sailors, the Sailor Scouts of Time, and now we faced pretty much our rivals, five other girls, older than us, pretending to be Sailor Scouts too. I was about to say something, when Rachel beside me yelled, "Who do you guys think you are disturbing our battle like that?" She was eyeing the one in blue with blond hair in high pink tails just like her own, but two less. I could tell she was going to go for her first.  
  
The wannabee farthest to my right, across from Alex, stepped forward to introduce herself dramatically. "I am Sailor Mars, protector of Mars and the Earth, and I'm going to kick your can!" She yelled. She moved her arms and body as dramatically as she spoke, waving them and pointing at us so we got the idea. I noticed from the corner of my eye Ashley roll her eyes.  
  
The girl in blue beside Mars stood forward next and, standing still and tall, said, "My name is Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Love and Intelligence, and I'm going to dance circles around you in the name of Mercury!" Again, Ashley rolled her eyes, holding back a pathetic laugh this time.  
  
The girl in green farthest to my left stepped forward next, and flexing her muscles she announced, "I'm Sailor Jupiter and in the name of the planet Jupiter I will teach you the meaning of your ass is grass!" Ashley imitated her this time. To get her to stop, I glared her way. She caught on right away, and pouted, but didn't try again.  
  
The yellow dressed one beside Jupiter stepped forward next, flaunting her long blond hair, obviously showing it off and proving to Ashley beside me that her hair was better than Ashley's. "I am Sailor Venus, the Soldier of love and beauty, and in the name of Venus and beauty everywhere, I'm going to chew you up and spit you out!"  
  
I waited for the middle one, the one Rachel was still giving death glares to, to speak and finish up their performance, and to give us our chance to beat them. "My name is Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil to protect to Earth and the Moon, and that means you!"  
  
"Done yet?" Aydel asked, tapping her foot boardly.  
  
I heard the five of them growl at her, then Jupiter called out, "Let's see you do better, you slime balls!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and gave Alex the 'go ahead' with a little nod.  
  
"I am Sailor SummerStar, protector of heated emotions like love, hate, anger, and sadness! I will triumph over the evils of this world and the next, of the past, present and future, and will destroy all who get into my way!"  
  
Rachel announced herself next, "I am Sailor OmenStar, protector of prophecy and fortune. I will triumph over the evil doers of this world, our world, and the worlds of every kind of good there is to give a chance for survival and life. I will take no hostages, but all's fair that ends fair." Se winked at them then return to her normal serious stance.  
  
I allowed Ashley to take her turn next. "My name is Sailor FateStar, protector of fate and destiny. I will triumph over all the wrongs of the world and protect and serve my queen. You'll be crying for your mothers when I'm through with you!"  
  
Aydel took her turn next, "My name is Sailor VirtueStar, protector of the light of the world! I will triumph over sadness, anger and hate, and help make this world and the next a better place. My queen is my advisor, my followers my motivation. In the name of light and goodness, you'll pay!"  
  
I stepped forward for my turn. Swiping back a stray hair from my face and looking left and right at my fellow scouts, I announced, "I am Sailor NightStar, protector of love and purity, leader of the galaxie sailors, and rightful heir to the throne of the milky way galaxy. In the name of Earth, Venus, the Moon, and my queen, I will help triumph over the evils of this world and revenge against the destroyers of my true one."  
  
All was silent when I finished my speech. I was starring Moon right in the eye, daring her to take the first move, but when her eyes softened and she smiled, I stepped back, confused and afraid of why she was so calm. I assumed to myself it was a trick. She took a step forward, hand clasped over her heart, and asked, "Where are you kids from?"  
  
"KIDS?!?!?" Rachel nearly screamed. It was the biggest insult in the world to her. We had worked hard for years to be good enough to be claimed rightful scouts and known protectors, and to earn the right of a mission, and important one, if that. She pounced forward toward Moon, who's eyes widened. It was like it was all in slow motion. I jumped into the air quicker than Rachel could get to Moon, or any of the other scouts could stop her. When the world returned to its rightful timing, I had Rachel on the ground, pinned, begging for mercy, and everyone else was stunned, eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Jupiter called and ran over, standing ready and prepared in front of Moon now. I didn't answer. Rachel had lost her mind suddenly and I wouldn't let her hurt anyone over something so small. I mean, who knows, these wannabe's could help us with our mission… 


	2. A Divine Misery

Rachel stood up, casting a cold glare at Moon, huffed, and walked out towards the trees at the side of the field we were standing in. I shook my head with a sigh. She shouldn't have jumped out like that. We had been taught better. But it was odd, though, some one back here with the same hairdoo, and it wasn't a common one either. It was our queens, and I, too, had this raising anger about this person stealing our queens style.  
  
The four other planet named scouts were guarding Moon like a hawk. They were eyeing us fiercely, waiting for us to make a move. I put out a hand to make sure Ashley, Alex and Aydel didn't move an inch, then stepped forward.  
  
"Look," I said, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I assume this is your guarding era and are very protective of it, as I would be, and we have no right to intrude. We're just looking for someone. It's an emergency, something we can't take any chances with. Please, do you think you can try and help us?"  
  
Moon seemed pleased with my speech. She tried to step forward, but Jupiter did instead. "Who are you looking for?" She asked in an anger temper. I didn't blame her.  
  
"Jupiter!" Venus nearly screamed.  
  
"What? I think we have a right to know. We can't just let anybody look for people, that's what leads to scum like the heart snatchers, and amazon quartet. I say, the sooner we can deal with these guys, the better." Jupiter focused her gaze carefully in my eyes. I tried not to look away, but there was a flash of something unsettling in their that frightened me, and I searched for another pair of eyes to study.  
  
"We're more civilized then this…" Alex tried to step in, but my silence told her to butt out. I was their leader, I could handle this. One way or another.  
  
"Ok, first things first. It's none of your business who we're looking for. That's our business, no one else's, especially not yours. All you need to know is that it's important, and that the sooner we find her the sooner we can leave." I said strictly.  
  
"But why don't you just tell us, then maybe we can help?" The one named Mercury begged.  
  
I smiled satisfied I caused sympathy, "No, it's too risky to her safety. She's here, we know she is, we were told she is, and we can find her. Second thing," I continued, "there is an unexplained evil here that I know will get in our way. You can help with that. We'll destroy what we can, when we can, you destroy what you can, when you can. This evil isn't smart, but it's here to destroy. It is strong, it is vicious, and it will harm innocents for their soul stone. We are not trained in the area to destroy, only to defend and put off the evil, so we will work quickly to find the one we are looking for and get out of here before we have overstayed our visit."  
  
"Wait, wait! You're not going to help us defeat it?" Mars asked with a tone of snobbish guilt.  
  
I starred at her and replied, "I think I already explained that." I crossed my arms and prepared to say more, but Ashley interrupted with a very rude "Good bye." I figured we'd see these scouts again, and didn't want to embaress her, so I turned and ran off towards the trees. Alex, Rachel, Ashley and Aydel followed.  
  
When we were all together far into the forest and positive we were out of sight, we clasped hands and chanted, "Galaxie Powers Undone!!!" When we were all back in our normal clothes, we composed our selves, then strolled gracefully from the forest and into the dark, street lighten, Tokyo streets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh!!!!!!!!!" There was a high-pitched scream in the distance. I looked in that direction. It was way too early in the morning for an attack, who could be screaming? Without thinking I ran in the direction the scream came from. Dodging through ally ways and down streets. I could tell I was getting close when a panic-stricken teenager bolted out of the gate to her home and ran down toward me, leaving a trail of dust behind her. "I'm going to be La-ie-ay-ei-ate!" She squealed. She hardly seemed to notice me as she bolted past me, leaving em to suck in her trail of dust. I coughed. It was just a girl worried about school. I wondered briefly how a girl like that could ever survive here in the first place, but dismissed the thought as I realized that I, too, would be late. It was my first day of school, too, and I would be late if I didn't hurry also.  
  
I ran back in the direction I had came, dodging back through the same ally ways, running up the same streets. By the time I had reached my new school I had started to wonder about that girl's hair. I had only caught a glimpse as she took off away, but it looked just like our queens, but blond. 'Maybe that style's popular in this ear…' I told myself.  
  
My thoughts vanished as I stood in front of my first class room door. Brand new students, brand new teachers, brand new halls… it would be hard to keep up, but I knew I could if the others could. But, then again, they at least had some classes together. I was all alone all day. I opened the door to find the same girl bowing apologetically to the teacher, begging forgiveness for being late. I prayed it wasn't something the teacher made you do.  
  
"Serena, Serena, calm down. Take your seat now," the teacher smiled as she looked my way, "Aw, a newbie." She said invitingly. I bowed briefly then took off to find a seat. There was an open one way at the back, pretty much away from everyone.  
  
'Perfect', I thought, 'Away from everyone, so there will be no one to bother me'. I started for the seat when the teacher gently grabbed my arm and told me to stay a while. I forced a fake laugh and smiled.  
  
"So, tell the class your name, where you come from, and how you like it here in Tokyo so far." The teacher told me.  
  
I smiled, pretending I was happy to be there, and answered her questions the best I could, "My name is Saruka Andrews. I'm from… uh, not too far from here, and Tokyo is great so far." They weren't lies, in my time I really didn't live that far from here, and this era of Tokyo wasn't as bad as I first thought it would be, and my name… well, it was close enough to my real one.  
  
When I was given the go ahead, I started for the desk I had picked out, but, once again, the teacher told me to stop. "You can take this seat over here," She told me. It was right at the front, surrounded by other people… people I could have cared less about to know.  
  
"Of course," I smiled, and took my seat.  
  
The day was a long one. In each class I was offered the front seat, each class I was told to introduce myself, and each class people were being nice and considerate to me. I kept telling myself it wouldn't last, that, after we found our child queen, we would be back on our way to our home, to our friends, our training and routines. But right now, I could live this out.  
  
The end of the day came and I was on my way off of the school grounds when someone stopped me.  
  
"Hi!" A familiar voice said cheerfully. It was that girl, Serena. She had been in all my classes for the day, and for the rest of the semester, I assumed. "Don't you remember me?" She asked, a smile still beaming on her face.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled back. I could tell she was about to ask me something, but I was saved by Alex.  
  
"Saruka!" She called. Ashley, Rachel and Aydel were with her. They were waving for me to come over. I could see the fumes of jealousy coming from Rachel as she looked at Serena's hair.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go." I told her, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow though," I said just before I took off.  
  
"Of course, we're in four classes together, DAH!!!" Serena called after me. When I reached the four I hurried them along.  
  
"Saruka, what's wrong?" Ashely asked me.  
  
"Nothing, just the sooner we find her the better." I snapped. Ashley left it at that. She knew not to interfere with my moods, and I was in a bad one.  
  
"Saruka," Aydel asked, holding me back. Ashley urged Alex and Rachel a head.  
  
"What?" I asked, putting on the same fake smile I had all day.  
  
"What's wrong… tell me, please." Aydel asked. She looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't know," I told her honestly, "I just don't want to get too attached to this place, knowing we have to leave soon." I looked down.  
  
"I know how you feel, it's starting to feel like home," Aydel said.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah, home with moderate technology, gas powered cars, and wooden buildings."  
  
She laughed with me. "They're here," She smiled.  
  
I looked at her. She always tended to know something I didn't. "Who?"  
  
"The scouts from last night. Their normal forms are a good disguise, but not good enough. They looked and sound nearly the same, but without a tiny skirt and tight body suit." Aydel explained.  
  
"WHO?" I nearly yelled, enthrauled with anxiety and curiosity.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Aydel told me as she urged me along the sidewalk.  
  
I looked around, "Is she one?" I asked and pointed. Aydel slapped down my hand, "Don't point, it's rude, and no, she's not one of them. I told you, their disguises are good, you will never figure it out, yet. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough… I'll explain later."  
  
I nodded. Aydel and I had always known each other's thoughts… nearly… she had a divine wit I couldn't capture, but I always figured it out on my own, if a little, or a lot, later. Seeing Ashley, Alex and Rachel farther a head glancing suspiciously back at us, I sprinted a head and jumped on Ashely's back. She fell down with me, laughing. Maybe things here wouldn't be that bad, as long as we could all remain friends. 


	3. A Night At the Club

I began to feel much better later in the week, Friday, to be exact. Aydel, Rachel, Ashley and Alex all surprised me by taking me out to a Karaoke Club. We had had no progress at all that week in finding her. There were also no more attacks that we knew of anyway. I figured that those other five scouts could take care of it, being the protectors of this era.  
  
School had not gotten any better. I tried to learn as little as possible and pay attention only to that which interested me. I listened in on conversations, asked misleading questions, and even joined a school club trying to find anyone who knew her. No one was any help. It was like she didn't even exist here. Many times the question 'Are we in the right place?' popped into my head. But I knew we were in the right time, Pluto never made mistakes.  
  
I laughed as Comet jumped onto my lap and curled into a ball. Comet was my marmalade cat. She had a white belly, white paws and a beautiful cresent moon on her forehead. For as long as I could remember I had always had her by my side. Coming to a new time wouldn't change that. I knew she didn't want to miss our performance (Alex had booked up for a song at 9:15), but didn't expect her to sneak in. Animals were not allowed in this restaurant.  
  
Ashley and Rachel sat down on both side of me with our food. It was a very nice place. Though not very professional, the entertainment was good.  
  
9:00. Our turn was coming up. I pushed Comet off my lap as I got up. "Excuse me girls," I said, "But I need to visit the little girls room before our turn comes up."  
  
"Want me to come with?" Ashley asked. She was a real 'girls go in pairs' type person.  
  
I laughed, "No, I'm sure I can manage." She laughed too, then waved me away. I took off to the bathroom.  
  
When I had finally found it, I entered at the same time two girls were coming out. "Oops! Sorry," I said, bowing partly.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The first girl, who had long, blond hair in a red bow said.  
  
"Hey, no problem," The other, with brown hair in a high pony tail, insisted, "These bathrooms are poorly made. Too much traffic." I smiled politely then made my way in.  
  
"Hey," The blond one yelled to me. "Avoid the third stall, there's a rather nasty clog." She laughed, so I did too.  
  
"K, thanks." I said. She winked and flashed me a peace sign, then went to leave. I noticed, as she lifted up her arm, a yellow pen with a small orb on the end tucked into her skirt. I shook my head and gave them a little wave back, then went a head into the washroom.  
  
On my way back to our table I noticed those two girls sitting with three other girls. I stole a quick glance at the five of them, then pictured them in skirts, body suits, and tiaras. They didn't match up in my head. As I made my way past, it hit me that one of them was that Serena girl from school. I walked thinking blank and empty thoughts as I made my way back to my table.  
  
The table was completely empty except for Alex, and a purring Comet on the table.  
  
"You made it just in time!" Alex said, excitedly, "Come on, we're on next!"  
  
"Where are the other girls?" I asked.  
  
"They're back stage waiting. Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Good luck!" Comet purred smiling up at me. I nodded and followed Alex.  
  
Backstage, standing and peaking through a crack in the curtains, were Ashley, Rachel, and Aydel. When they saw us, Ashley leapt silently over smiling, and whispered "We're on next!"  
  
Aydel and Rachel wished us good luck and started out towards the table.  
  
"What? Where are you two going?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"You know I'm not the singing type." Aydel said, before turning and leaving.  
  
"Yeah and me, stage, and 'sing' don't very much mix…" Rachel said, before following Aydel out.  
  
I shook my head, thinking, before I joined Alex and Ashley by the curtain. The on stage band were just finishing up, and soon we'd be on, performing. I had butterflies dancing in my stomach.  
  
"Hey," I whispered, "You wouldn't believe who's out there tonight."  
  
"Who," Alex asked, frowning but not looking back. Her eyes were locked on the drummer; a young man a year or two older than us with spiked vibrant purple hair with orange streaks.  
  
"The sailor scouts we bumped into the other night…"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Shhh!" Alex shushed her. People in the audience had heard, and there were murmurs all around.  
  
"Yeah, they're out there. Just look for the table three rows back from ours, nearly center, with five girls sitting at it. Two blondes, a brunette, and two others. That's them." I explained.  
  
Alex began searching the audience best she could, but couldn't spot them, "How do you know?" She asked me.  
  
"Believe me, you'll know too."  
  
"So…" Ashley started, "Do you wanna change our song? I mean, if they're out there, shouldn't we sing something a little more, uh, appropriate?"  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I starred down at her.  
  
"I think so," she whispered. Just then, there was a large round of applause. The band exited off the other side of the stage, and the announcer walked onto the stage.  
  
"Wow! That'll be a tough competitor to beat!" He said.  
  
"Competitor!?" I asked, enraged, "You said it was Karaoke?!"  
  
"I did, but I lied. What's the difference anyway? If we win this, we get five hundred bucks to split!" Ashley explained.  
  
"Yeah, but, what good does that money do us? It's useless in the…"  
  
"Oh well, who cares?" Alex asked. "Come on, we're on."  
  
The announce left the stage as we entered. There was a small, but suitable, round of applause. Ashley grabbed the mic first.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" She said, "I know we are supposed to sing If You Could Read My Mind by Stars of 54, but there has been a little change of plans." She backed up, then ran off to the side where the DJ was. She whispered something into his ear. He nodded. When Ashley had returned to stage, we each grabbed a mic and waited for the music to start.  
  
Our song began with a loud electric guitar. I smiled as I waited for the music cue. My lyrics were first, and I was ready and raring. Here it came, it was my turn to shine. I stepped forward, lifted my head, smiled my best smile and sang.  
  
"So you're cool, and you're strong."  
  
"You say you'll lead, and I can tag a long." Alex came up from behind.  
  
"But when you cry, you be a mess," Ashley sang. Her voice was the best of us three, and she flaunted it well, "When you just show up at that party in the same new dress."  
  
"You say you're brave," Alex sang.  
  
"Sailor Scout." We said together. I could tell all three of us had starred at the same table because the five girls there became uneasy.  
  
"But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out." I sang.  
  
"The spacey things, that you said," Ashley sang, "Prove that you got moon rocks rolling in your head."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Alex sang. It was the chorus. Alex and I backed up Ashley and repeated 'who do you think you are' with a great electric guitar instrumental. Ashley continued by singing, "Who do you think you are? Say you're the best by far! Who do you think you are?"  
  
"When it's time, to stand and fight," Alex sang,.  
  
"You'd rather pine for that cute guy that you met last night," I sang.  
  
"And when you're scared, you run back home." Ashley sang.  
  
Sigh, my favourite part, "Solving every problem with an ice cream cone."  
  
"You're all talk," Alex sang.  
  
"Non stop," We sang together.  
  
"You think that it's all cherry in the leader spot." Ashley sang.  
  
"You say your way, never fails," I sang, "Well, I might as well sit home and paint my finger nails.""  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Alex sang the chorus this time, while Ashley and I backed her up.  
  
"I hope you know, the day it doesn't show," I sang.  
  
"You are my friend," Ashley sang, while Alex echoed her.  
  
"That doesn't mean, that when we've had it we won't go at it again and again!" I sang, as I jumped and danced!  
  
"You've got brains," Ashley said.  
  
"I've got guts," I sang.  
  
"Say I'm a pain," Alex sang, then added, "Well, you're a klutz!"  
  
"Oh it's insane, how we drive each other nuts!" We sang together.  
  
I nearly laughed as Rachel yelled from the audience "It's true!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" I sang the chorus this time, while Alex and Ashley backed me up.  
  
The guitar played almost silently as Ashley waved me up to act out a pretend fight on stage.  
  
"I can't believe you want to be leader." I told her in a disgusted tone of voice. Alex danced and hummed happily to herself behind us.  
  
"Well I should be, cause you're such a meatball head." She said in a whinny voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, I've gotten you out of plenty of messes before."  
  
"That's nothing compared to the mess you make when you lead." She said.  
  
"I do not." I protested.  
  
"You do too!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Well, I'm the leader, and that's that." I said proudly.  
  
"Well, why should I listen to a ditz like you?"  
  
"Well maybe because I'm Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice." I mocked Moony while starring her right in the eyes. There was no humor there, there was nothing. I suddenly didn't want to continue our performance, but Ashley did.  
  
"Well all I know is, you must be wearing your pony tails too tight!" She yanked gently at my ponytail bobs. I turned seriously back at her, smiled back at the audience, and left the stage. I knew Ashley wouldn't want to be embarrassed, so she went a long with it, smiled, bowed, and left too. Alex followed suit.  
  
When back stage, Ashley yanked at my arm, hard. "What's up?" She asked. Alex, not wanting to be involved, left to go back to our table. I heard the announce come on after a round of applause filled the air and had died.  
  
"Wow! What an amazing performance by such young…" The announce began. Ashley broke his voice with her own.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Saruka!" She pestered.  
  
"Yeah, oh, sorry." I said simply.  
  
"So… what's up?"  
  
"Um.. nothing, I just.. let's go…" I headed for the audience area, when I saw Rachel. Aydel and Alex all coming our way. Comet was being cradled in Alex's arms.  
  
"Let's go." Rachel said.  
  
"What? Why?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Those girls, the scouts… they're not too happy. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but I just had a terrible vision of us and them in a fight… to the death." Rachel explained.  
  
Ashley gasped.  
  
"Maybe you were mistaken again?" I asked. Rachel's vision were usually right on, though they normally didn't turn out as expected. She saw what she saw, no other, and that's always what happened, but not in the way she had explained.  
  
"No, I saw what I saw. It was them versus us. It was a definite to the death battle, no fooling."  
  
"Aydel, what do you think?" I asked. I always trusted Aydel's judgement, in any circumstance.  
  
Aydel thought for a moment, "I'm not sure if Rachel knows what her vision said, but she definitely had one. She nearly collapsed carrying our drinks to our table. But I do know that we ought to get out of here. Those girls, the scouts, as you so diligently figured out, defiantly did not seem too happy. I think you two may have offended them."  
  
I peeked out to the stage. There was a break in performances. I searched for the scout's table among the others. When I found it, I sighed. "I think we may have blown our cover…" I said bleakly.  
  
Ashley groaned, "Well, dah!"  
  
I frowned back at her, "Do you guys think maybe… that maybe…"  
  
"Possibly…" Was all Aydel said. She was the only one I expected to catch on over so little words.  
  
"How could we know?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know. They wouldn't so…"  
  
"Know what?" Alex asked, nosily.  
  
"Those scouts. Their names are the same as those before us. Selestial Queen Serenity told us about them once, remember?" I explained.  
  
Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I remember. What about? Are you suggesting that they may be ancestors or something?"  
  
"No, there are no two scouts with the same name. Unless they were reborn in our time. That's the only way, it would have to be their being… but… there's no way… and even if so… they wouldn't know about it… yet, so that's no help." I rambled on, mostly for myself.  
  
Rachel shrugged, "Oh well, no biggie. They're of no importance anyway. We gotta find our queen that's it. No distractions."  
  
"Rachel, think about it. If they knew about their future, they would know about our queen. She's Moon's daughter, remember? So…" Aydel started.  
  
"But they don't, end of story."  
  
"We don't know that for sure." I said.  
  
"Sure we do! It's too far in the past for them to know. How could they?"  
  
"Moon had connections with Pluto, remember? Come on, Rachel, think back! It wasn't that long ago we learned it all! They told us we would need to know it, and we were taught it. Geesh!" Ashley explained.  
  
Rachel huffed and silently mocked Ashley before saying, "So, how do we fish it out of them."  
  
"Let's get out of here first, then we can discuss it." Alex offered.  
  
There were no arguments, so without another word, we all left the Karaoke Club. We didn't find out until a week later, but we left no more than twenty seconds before our names were announced as the winners of that night's contest. The prize, since we were not present, was awarded to the second place contestants, the guy band who had performed just before us. ;) 


End file.
